bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Death Game! The Missing Classmate
Death Game! The Missing Classmate is the sixty-seventh episode of the Bleach anime. Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends must pick out the impostor in their midst. Summary The group arrives at Karakura High School to find Ichigo and Lieutenant Renji Abarai's bodies already in the front yard. Ririn and Noba appear and Ririn tells them the rules of the next game: there is an impostor in their midst and they have to find out who it is before noon. If they screw up, then everyone in the school is going to disappear. Since Kurōdo isn't with his partners, the group immediately realizes that he must be pretending to be one of them. Ichigo's classmates soon start arriving for school, and Renji is introduced as Ichigo's relative. During class, Renji interrupts Ichigo's thinking and the two’s argument gets them kicked out into the hallway. Ichigo notices how goofy Renji is acting and suspects that Renji may be the impostor. As a result, he tries to get Renji to take off his Gigai, but he's interpreted by everyone in the class as Ichigo trying to take off Renji's clothes. After Uryū Ishida starts suspecting that even abilities can be copied, Ririn decides to take her first victim: Tatsuki Arisawa. Meanwhile, in Soul Society, Captain Jūshirō Ukitake announces to his squad that all traffic between the worlds to be stopped temporarily, and he orders Sentarō Kotsubaki to close the Senkaimon. At Yoruichi Shihōin's request, Captain Suì-Fēng makes it out of the gates before they close and heads to the Human World. During gym class, Orihime Inoue notices Tatsuki's absence. Ririn appears and claims that they got their first one, and Orihime goes to search for her, only to find Tatsuki's wristband on the floor. Ichigo has to calm her down after Orihime starts to suspect everyone. Ichigo calls the Urahara Shop, and Jinta Hanakari tells him that Yoruichi isn't there. But with time running out, and very little in terms of options, Uryū suggests that they use their intuition to find the impostor. Unfortunately, that leads to Ichigo pointing to Uryū, Uryū pointing to Renji, Renji to Orihime, Orihime to Yasutora Sado, and Sado back to Ichigo. With only ten minutes left, the entire class starts to disappear. Only after everyone is gone, including their teacher, does Ririn offer them the deal of returning everyone in exchange for Ichigo and company. But Ichigo senses something and rushes over to the window where he sees Yoruichi and Suì-Fēng running towards them. As Suì-Fēng jumps over the school, she kicks out the window in front of her. Sado acts startled from Suì-Fēng's attack, and says that she's awfully brave for one woman. As Ririn asks for their decision, Ichigo realizes that Sado must be the impostor from the fact that he referred to Suì-Fēng and Yoruichi as only one woman. Sado reveals himself to indeed be Kurōdo, but the two escape the room before Ichigo can apprehend either, and Ririn announces the start of the final game: since Kurōdo was the impostor Sado, where is the real Sado? Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book Captains Ukitake and Tōshirō Hitsugaya run into one another in Soul Society, and Hitsugaya questions Ukitake for closing the Senkaimon. Ukitake explains seriously about Yoruichi's orders, and suddenly Ukitake remembers he has snacks in his haori and he hands them all to Tōshirō. Ukitake leaves and invites Tōshirō to his room later, and leaves Tōshirō wondering why these things always happen to him. Characters in Order of Appearance Fights None. Powers and Techniques Used Other powers: *Shapeshifting *Illusions *Teleportation Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime Only Episodes